BEDTIME CHRONICLES: The Lost Princess Part one
by CaribbeanTrinidadian
Summary: All Hilary Kowalski ever wanted was a good vacation in the Swiss Alps, what she gets is more than she has bargained for? 'So I'm a princess ,' 'Yes ' 'Shutup,' ...-my first royal family story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my Oc's. All rights reserved.**

* * *

><p>****Prologue****<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOCATION: St. Mary's Hospital, Paddington, England, SEPT 15, 1984 11:30 P.M<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sitting in her bed, sweat dropping of her forehead was none another than, her royal highness, Princess Diana of Wales, wife of Prince Charles of Wales and mother of one-…err well now more than one son.<p>

Kissing her temples ever so softly, the now proud father of two, beamed at his exhausted wife. 'Your highness, we'll have to check him now,' said one of the royal matrons, indicating to the new prince Henry Charles Albert David of Wales, who would be later called Harry, whose eyes were now staring up confusingly at his father.

'Of course,' he murmured, handing Harry to the wet nurse. Turning his head back to his wife, his smile seemed strained. Internally he was thinking, ''Another boy…and he's a redhead,' though he there not voice his thoughts.

'You did well darling,' Diana, breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly her brows furrowed, 'Ouch', she kept repeating. She felt another intense pain in her lower abdomen, seeing her distress; Charles called for the royal doctor, Dr. George Pinker, the royal surgeon-gynecologist.

It would be another thirty minutes before he would be told what was wrong with his wife.

Testing her pulse, he stuck his head under, and shook his head.

After checking Diana, he quickly deduced the problem, 'It seems we miss calculated slightly, your highness.'

'What!" inquired Charles.

'Apparently, your wife is still dilated, your son seemed to have hidden his other sibling,' he said calmly.

'Okay, now that you've said that, get this baby out of me,' Diana all but yelled.

Everyone snapped of their stupor. After 20 minutes, the proud parents welcomed their first girl. Princess Hilary Diana Frances Elizabeth of Wales, had striking blue eyes like her mother, small tuffs of black hair from her father, but her face was a mixture of both Diana and Charles' both aristocrat features, Diana's nose, Charles cheek bones, she mostly resembled her mum, but the way Charles gazed down at her, without a doubt, she would be a daddy's girl.

* * *

><p>'Love, can you hand me that bag, 'said Diana indicating to her satchel. He quickly nodded moving to hand Diana her bag.<p>

Quickly digging through it, she found what she was looking for, 'I was so anxious that I wouldn't get to pass down this necklace, now I finally get a daughter to do it,' showing Charles, the pure silver chain, with a cross surrounded by mini diamonds and a purple diamond in the center of it all, 'It has been passed down to all the women in my family for generations, 'she smiled.

She wrapped the thin necklace, along her daughter's left hand delicately, kissing her little toes, Charles handed the baby to another Matron.

Diana completely tired from delivering twins, closed her eyes, letting blissful sleep lull her to good dreams all the while thinking about her future, with her children, her two lovely sons and precious daughter.

Charles gazed at her fondly, she gave him to sons and finally he had a daughter to spoil to his content.

But it was not to be, unaware of the unfortunate events taking place, Diana slept on, while Charles called his Mother, Queen Elizabeth II, telling of the good news, he too unaware of evil forces at hand.

Baby Hilary, slept on as she was taken out of the hospital by the so called matron, driven to the airport and then flown 4000 miles over the Atlantic Ocean, to land of the free and the home of the brave, namely the United States of America. But as there were evil out there, faith intervened, as Baby Hilary not even one day old, processed the negative emotions around her.

But being a baby, she did the only thing, a baby would do in the situation, she cried.

The kidnappers, 2 men and one woman, heard the ruckus, 'Shut her up,' one of the men, who might've been the leader shouted.

The woman, barely scowled, caressing the baby gently, the woman hummed an old baby nursery rhyme which quickly put Hilary's cries to a halt.

'I'm so sorry little one,' she caressed Hilary's chubby cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, SEPT 16 1984, 1:34 A.M<strong>_

* * *

><p>'Why did you bring that woman, I thought we were just supposed to grab the child, then ditch her…we should just get rid of her,' kidnapper 2 yelled.<p>

''How else would we get the baby,' the first kidnappers, a man with a large scar running down the side of his face from his right eye to his jaw.

''If we were to get caught now, even the queen wouldn't have mercy on us, seeing that we took her only granddaughter.' he murmured. 'But don't worry; we'll just take her out after we get the money from Boss, '' he added.

Unaware of their conversation being overheard, the woman, formulated a plan, 'Screw me over, will you, well hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, 'she whispered furiously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: SOMEWHERE NEAR BEVERLY HILLS, SEPT 17TH 1984, 11:20 P.M<strong>_

* * *

><p>After getting away from her so called accomplices, Agatha Crosby, hopped into her jag, and sped, to another location with the princess sitting safely in a reinstalled car seat. Pulling up at her distanced location, she hopped out of the car; laid the princess in front of the orphanage, ST. TERESA'S for Little Angels. Her plan was simple, leave the princess in a safe location from prying eyes.<p>

She would go and stay with her cousins in Scotland, all the while changing her appearance and hiding from the goons. 'You're on your own kid,' she said smiling down at the sleeping Princess.

Exiting the Jag, she unbuckled the car seat and gently took the sleeping princess before walking up the stairs to the orphanage.

Knocking on the big wooden arch doors, she placed the basket next to it, with a letter, simply stating '' _please take care of Baby Hilary, she is in immediate danger, here is the safest place for her_,'' she moved back just as the door swung open, she hid behind a pillar, she saw the nun peering out of the door, then looked down to the basket. Picking up the baby, Hilary woke up because of the sudden movement; she gurgled at the Nun, Sister Gemma, was astounded at the young baby, but beamed back at her, with an eye smile, looking at the letter her eyes widened, she took both the baby and the basket inside, all the while ,making sure she was cautious.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: BUCKINGHAM PALACE, DEC 25TH, 1984, 10:40 P.M<strong>

* * *

><p>'Any news,' her majesty asked. The Prime Minister shook his head in a negative, it had been months since the missing princesses abduction, no demands had been received, learning about their daughters' kidnapping, had put a struggle on Princess Diana, as she refused to eat her health deteriorating because of her bulimia, her worries caused her husband to have to hospitalize her till she was better, it had taken a toll on him also, as he would never see his baby girl again.<p>

The Royal family mourned in secret, they held a small family gathering for baby Hilary, and a statue was built for her and placed near Windsor castle.

Princess Diana recovered after a while, and started pouring all her attention into raising Harry and William. She got into charity work to focus her mind, the same with Prince Charles.

It would turn into years; Princess Diana would never see her Daughter. She passed away 13 yrs. later because of a car accident in Paris in 1997. She was supposed to be meeting Harry and William the day she died.

Fate had other things in store though…

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all like this re-edit, I am going to complete this story this week in honor of Prince William's son ,Prince James …or is it George,….we'll know soon. **

**Please add me to your favorites, follow my story, comment and subscribe. **

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the royals, though I wish I could hug Prince Harry, I do, however, own my various Oc's. **

* * *

><p>****Chapter 1****<p>

* * *

><p>'- thinking<p>

''- thought

* * *

><p>''<em>Identical twins are endemically alike in many ways.''-Edward Norton<em>

* * *

><p><strong>15 yrs. later…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Los Angeles, California, November, 14TH 2000.<strong>

* * *

><p>Now 15 year old, Hilary Kowalski, was weird and rather aggressive, but as she grew older, she out grew her tomboyish ways…well not completely, she loved cricket for some reason as pertain to baseball, swimming, hockey.<p>

She loved cricket because her best friend Annalisa, was from England, and moved next door to the Kowalski's.

At the time of the move, then, 8 year old Hilary at the time, loved pranks, so she asked Anna ,for help, after getting the supplies she set off to turn her older brothers' hair green with green food dye. After completing the pranks, the duo became close almost like they were sisters.

Annalisa with her calm, strategic mind: Hilary, with her melodramatic and persuasive will power.

Hilary knew she was adopted, the fact that she was the only dirty blonde - brunette that had red streaks in her hair naturally. She stood at 5'5, slim, curvaceous, and smart and always put others before herself.

Her brothers, Donnie, Steven and Richie were rather over-protective for foster brothers. Hilary was adopted at 2 yrs. old by Martha Kowalski, who always wanted a daughter but got sons, not that she wasn't appreciative of her boys; she was, but like every mother she craved a girl, she needed a daughter.

Hilary's brothers were all older than her by a good bit of years Donnie was 30, Steven was 28 and Richie was 25, when their mother brought home Hilary, they immediately fell for in love with her cuteness, especially when they were watching a football game and the boys were anticipating a goal, Hilary crawled over to the couch where the boys sat, after getting out of her high chair, she went over to Richie's side and crawled into his lap.

Richie unaware of his baby sister bit back a gasp and stared at the adorable face that had cuddled up to him looking at the television. She pointed at the TV's just as one of the teams got the ball, and babbled ''Fubul.''

Steven and Donnie snapped their heads to her direction and awed at her. When Ronald, their father came home, he just caught the look of her face, and went all mushy. But there was one thing about the Kowalski's that made them, as they were, they were all cops. Donnie was a member of S.W.A.T, Steve was an F.B.I agent for White Collar Division and Richie was a police negotiator .There father was police commissioner of the L.A.P.D. Miss Kowalski however, had to take care of these men, and she was a simple, caregiver, home-maker, mother and she worked as a baker.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO ONE'S P.O.V KOWALSKI HOUSEHOLD.<strong>_

* * *

><p>'Mom, I'm going to Anna's,' Hilary yelled.<p>

'Be back early,' her mom replied resuming her baking.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hilary's P.O.V<strong>

'Did you get it, 'I asked excitedly at my best friend. 'Yeah, I can't wait 2 weeks in Switzerland, Ski resort here we come,' said Anna twirling around her room. Annalisa Lopez was 5'3, lightly tanned, brunette with wavy hair going down her back near her waist, had a heart shaped face and a buttoned nose.

''I can't wait to go to Klosters,''she replied, her posh British accent leaking in a bit.

''Me too-''I started to say only to be cut off by her computer giving off an update.

''Oh. My. Gosh…''she gasped. She turned to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

''Guess what!'' she practically sang.

''What?''I asked curiously.

''Princes William and Harry are both going to be there,''she squealed jumping up and down before grabbing my hands.

I had no choice but to jump up and down as well.

''Imagine that.'' I said holding unto my necklace, the only one I had when I was adopted, a simple silver,thin necklace.

''It's not like we're going to run into them anytime soon, they're going to have security tight around them, chances are nil to none.''I added shrugging.

She bumped her hips to mine, scoffing, ''It could happen, think about, we could even play spies, plus you just hate the fact that you look like Harry,'' she elbowed me playfully.

''I do not,'' I said defensively. Even though, I knew she was right and she knew, I knew, she knew was right, but she knew I hated to admit that I was wrong most times, which was rare.

Plus she knew of my blunt dislike of being compared to the royal redhead, Prince Harry.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I glanced at her curiously.

''Fine, if you say so, ''she smirked at me.

''Just get packed lady, before I kick you, in your so called derriere,' I emphasized before pushing her to her closet.

''Okay,'' she replied rolling her eyes and fake saluted me.

''Richie is giving us a lift to the airport,'' I replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: Zurich International Airport, SWITZERLAND, November, 15th 2000.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>HILARY P.O.V<strong>

An eerily breeze went down my spine, as if something was going to happen. Walking over to the terminal, I saw a bunch of commotion up ahead, which probably were the royal princes and their posy.

I was currently reciting the notes to 'Blue Danube,' one of my favorite classical pieces. I was dressed in a black skinny jeans, black now boots, red sweater, a black hoodie covering my head, red mittens, a white scarf and a pair of aviators.

I was suddenly knocked down by someone one who wasn't paying much attention, Anna had left me to call her cousin who was to pick us up and take us to the Ski resort. I felt the wind knocked out of me, my aviators fell out, and I dizzily raised my head as I finally registered the other person on top of me.

'Can you please get off of me,' I asked politely through gritted teeth.

'I'm sorry, here, 'a large hand was shoved in my face, I grabbed it and was hauled on my feet.

Unfortunately, the momentum was too much and I stumbled in a strong chest, my palms rested on the stranger's chest that was a bit taller than me by about 5 or so inches I guessed.

''Are you okay,'' the voice repeated, snapping me out of my stupor. The British accent, made me look up at the culprit who had knocked me down.

Standing before me was none other than Prince Harry of Wales. I went to pull away, but instead I grabbed my head a little to snap me out of my dizziness, my hood had fallen down revealing my rather uniquely styled hair in a low ponytail.

My blues snapped to the gaze then I froze, blue met blue.

It was like one of those moments in a movie where everything seemed to pause, when you see something, that paralyzes you, you can't move, you can't breathe.

The only thought that went through my mind was, '' Holy shit, Anna you monkey, you jinxed me.''

* * *

><p>'Harry, are you alright?' apparently we seemed to have drawn a crowd.<p>

Their walking up to us, was his royal highness's, Prince Charles of Wales, with his older son Prince William. I literally gaped at them.

We both snapped our attention to William at the same time; I thought he looked taken back because he shook his head, like if he was arguing with himself. I felt eyes on me and met the intense gaze of Prince Charles, it was rather unnerving, but what could I do in this awkward situation.

I did the only logical thing that came to mind as I gathered my wits, I cleared my throat, ''Pleasure to meet you, your highness, watch where you're going the next time, have a nice day,'' I gave a fake laugh and a rather awkward courtesy before tipping my head back and quickening my pace to meet Anna at the exit/entrance.

Unaware of the pair of eyes following me as I walked faster, Anna was waving me from the front seat of a Nissan corvette. Our bags were safely in the car already.

''Drive,'' I yelled. Without a word we were off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: KLOSTERS SKI RESORT, CABIN 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>''Finally, we have arrived,'' I craned my neck to the side in relief.<p>

''Why did you want to leave so quickly, I heard the princes' were at the airport,'' Anna said puffing her cheeks curiously.

''It's because of them I wanted to leave,'' I said making a dive for the queen sized bed.

''Why?'' she gave me a piercing look.

''It's complicated, 'I replied.

She huffed, ''Well un-complicate it.''

''No time,'' I replied hurriedly before grabbing my suitcase and changing into my gear.

I nodded to her as I grabbed my skis and exiting the cabin.

As soon as the door was closed Anna blew a stray hair out of her face before looking up at the ceiling, ''Best friends can't live without, can't live with them.''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: At the same time: Royal cabin<strong>_

* * *

><p>'Boys, sit down I think there's something you both should know, 'Said Prince Charles, rubbing his temples worriedly, knowing the impending headache that were to come.<p>

He pointed at the two red loveseats near the couch.

The boys traded glances and sat down, while their father started to explain what happened 15 years ago on Sept 15th, 1984. After he was done, he looked upon the faces of his sons, trying to gorge their reaction.

''So how do you know it's her,'' asked William, as he tried to process what he had just heard.

''She looks just like your dear mother, but had has my cheek bones, ''he replied fondly.

''But if she's my sister, doesn't she have some kind of indicator, like a birth mark or something,'' Harry cut in.

''A necklace,'' he replied after a moment, '' and her crescent moon birth mark on her lower back right above her waist.''

''What necklace?'' asked William.

''The necklace is one of your mother's family heirlooms, it's one of a kind, only the females get to wear that necklace, your mum gave her the necklace the night she was born, 'He answered.

''I need time to think, excuse me,'' said Harry, slumping out of the room not before grabbing his skis.

One would say, Hilary had a case of bad luck or that she attracted trouble, well most of the time she caused trouble to come back to her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hilary P.O.V<strong>

Coincidence, I think not, because somehow or the other I literally slammed into the redheaded prince again .Literally. Now I was the one on top of him, ''We've got to stop meeting like this, 'he groaned.

I chuckled at that.

Looking down at him, his gaze was intense, but it wasn't at me, put more on my necklace that had fallen out of my sweater.

''Hello, 'I waved at him in front of his face; he seemed to have snapped out of his trance, before standing up and pulling me with him.

''We need to talk,'' he said his gaze unbreakable.

Holding me firmly by the risk, he dragged me back to god knows where. I stupidly followed him, his grip on my wrist was firm but gentle, I didn't try to remove my hand, and it felt right at the same time yet puzzlingly.

* * *

><p>Opening the door, I was surprised to see William and his father, in the middle of a conversation, but this of course stopped as they saw me by the doorway.<p>

I did what any other American girl in a panic would do, I high tailed it out of there, at least tried too, but there were two factors that were standing in my way, the bodyguards who just appeared out of nowhere like ninjas and Harry who decided, to throw me over his shoulder like a potato sack and carried me to the couch, while I was pounding on his back incessantly, all the while screaming, ''Put me down you brute… is this what they teach all princes' these days, you redheaded caveman,'' At this remark, it made him laugh, it caused a small chuckle out of Prince Charles and Prince William to smirk.

He dropped me rather undignified on the couch near the fireplace and then they all surrounded me, I leaned back as they inched closer.

''WHAT!'' I yelled my outburst making them back up a few paces. I sighed, holding my chest a little.

''Young lady, the necklace you have, where did you get it?'' asked. Charles.

''I always had it, since I was born,'' I replied honestly.

''Do you have a birth back the shape of a crescent moon on the small of your back by your waist, 'asked William.

My hands flew to my waist instinctively. ''How did you know about that'' I demanded.

'Hilary,' Charles silently gasped looking at me.

''Dude, what are you doing?'' he approached move, giving me a look of absolute awe; I was feeling rather uncomfortable at this point.

I looked around the room, trying to find an escape root, and met the amused gazes of William and harry who were both smiling at me, like I was a new toy.

Seeing no other alternative, with a burst of momentum, I pushed past them , ran for the door, yanked it open, and sprinted like hell hounds were onto me.

''She sure runs fast, 'Harry let out a low whistle after a while.

''Well she is our sister, running runs in the family, ''said William joked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all like the new chapter 1; I am going to post Chapter 2 later. I hope you all enjoy it: D**

**Please subscribe, comment and add me to your alerts. Re-edited this now. Onto new chapters this week. I have this story planned out in my head.  
><strong>

**~Caribbean Trinidadian**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my Oc's. The Royal family is still awesome. **

* * *

><p>****Chapter 2****<p>

* * *

><p>'-thoughts<p>

''-speaking

* * *

><p>Hilary ran, she ran passed other rooms, straight out of the lodge, until she was seeing trees and snow. It wasn't long before she collapsed on her knees and let out a piercing scream, which promptly woke up any animals in the surrounding foliage.<p>

''This can't be happening—I'm not royalty, there is not freaking way, I could be a Princess,'' she tugged at her hair restlessly.

She fist one gloved hand over a pile of snow, forming a round sphere, and then she bluntly threw the snowball at a random tree, watching as it splattered, she continued to make a bunch of snowballs until her hand was soaked through from the ice-cold snow and she bore a little smile on her face.

''The way, how they're talking, it's like they think I'll just escape their story and take up Princess Lessons.''

''Yeah right, 'she scoffed.

''Screw that, I don't care if the Queen herself comes here, I won't go—'' she face palmed herself suddenly, ''Now I'm talking to myself.''

''Just great,'' she bit back a nasty retort as she glanced at the clear skies.

''God…is this punishment, or am I being Punk'd?'' she grunted.

Standing up from her cold space on the ground, she dusted off the remaining snow from her close and begun the ten minute trudge back to her cabin.

While walking back, she nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone, that had been hidden away in her side pocket, because she never went anywhere without it, it began to vibrate. Flipping it up, she answered, ''Yes Anna, I'll be back in 15—I'm sorry I'm being _horrid_, I'm just…having a really bad day okay, 'she muttered softly.

''What could be so horrible—I mean , I know you've been a little moody earlier, since you met the Princes earlier— what's got your knickers in a twist?'' Anna demanded.

''Too much to say over the phone, I'll tell you when I get back okay,'' Hilary trailed off.

''Wait—Anna screeched,

'' I'll see you then, but wait—did you see the princes again, is that why you're so moody? — She continued.

''Yes I'll see you when I get there—Hilary went to hang up but Anna still wanted answers.

-Have I seen the princes? — Hilary scrunched up her eyebrows, as she thoughts about her earlier harassment from the redheaded ape, err…Prince.

— Have you got the hots for Prince Harry now?'' Anna rattled on.

Hilary blanched and visibly paled.

'_That's so wrong, to think of my brother that way, wait a tic, why am I referring to him as my brother already_,' she thought miserably.

– What?—Seriously… How did you get to that conclusion? –for the rest of the night, let's not speak of it—Okay, I'm going. Bye.'' She hung up tiredly.

* * *

><p>She was panting as soon as she reached her Cabin, having avoided all possible normal routes in order to avoid detection; she unlocked her door and was immediately badgered with questions.<p>

''Did you see them?-''

''Are you going to see them again?''-

''Are they cuter in person?''-

She paused for a breathe but was cut off by an irritated Hilary. She gave her best friend her cheesiest smile. Hilary twitched and tried to fight the smile that was forming on her lips.

''So..?' Anna started.

Hilary held up a hand to signify to her best friend's for Silence, ''Yes I did see them, no I don't want to see them again,_ Ever_…where's my hot chocolate?'' she replied.

Anna pointed wordlessly to the glass table that held two big mugs of hot chocolate and mini marshmallows in them.

Her feet navigated her to it, but to her, it felt like she was gliding as she appeared so suddenly with a mug of the chocolatelyest, sweet smelling, hot cup of coco, she was humming as she sipped it.

After taking another sip, she turned to an expectant Anna, who pouted at being ignored in favor of chocolate. Hilary rolled her eyes at her best friend's tactics before starting her story.

''So here's what happened…'' Hilary began.

''How do I react to something like this?'' she asked Anna, who seemed to be in shock, as she tried to process what she had been told.

''Anna?'' Hilary said worriedly.

''Annalisa?'' she repeated.

''Yoo-hoo?''

''Scooby, are you in there?'' she snapped her fingers in front of Anna's face.

''Marco—Polo?'' she continued.

''I ate the last Twinkie?''

''ANNA!'' she yelled finally as her friend finally snapped out of her stupor.

''W-Who? W-what?-'' Anna started stuttering.

Hilary sighed, ''I'm still me, you're still you, the only exception to this is, and that I may be related to royalty 'she stated matter-of-factually.

Anna paled and began taking sharp breathes, Hilary grabbed her shoulders and shook her, ''Snap…out…of…it…woman.''

''Remain calm, stay cool.''Hilary gave her two thumbs up.

''Remain calm?'' Anna said slowly, then she burst, ''How in the bloody hell, do I stay calm after finding out, all this.'' She screamed frantically.

Hilary shrugged, ''Yoga and tons of therapy?'' she suggested.

Anna grunted then proceeded to flop head first on the recliner.

''Why me?'' her voice sounding muffled.

Her best friend only looked amused then shook her head, ''Of course, you'd be the one to turn down being a Princess Hilly.''

Hilary looked up, ''I don't want to be a princess.''

Anna smiled widely, ''Keep telling yourself that love, everyone wants to be a princess.''

Hilary shot a disbelieving glance, ''Have you forgotten Anna, I'm not everyone, I don't want to live in a palace, get hounded by the paparazzi scum nor have my personal life displayed in a paper for the entire country to see.''

''So no, I don't want it.''

Anna's eyebrows shot up, ''you must really hate this.''

Hilary twirled a strand of her hair absentmindedly, ''you have no idea.''

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Same time…At the royal Cabin<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry kept pacing as he continued to stare at the door, willing for his sister to return, or should he say, sister hopeful, as he needed test to really put all doubts to rest, if he knew his family well, they would demand it, if they found out that the princess was still alive and healthy.<p>

He sent a silent prayer to him mum and hoped it was his sister.

William glanced at his younger brother in agitation, he was full of nerves himself, his hands had begun to ceremoniously fist themselves, and he couldn't stop thinking about it, about _her_.

''Bloody hell,'' he muttered, before folding his arms.

Their father had soon left the room, as Hilary had run off, no doubt to notify their grandmother and royal advisers for the next course of action.

There's way no way in hell, he would allow for his sister, if she was his true, hot-blooded sister, to be in the limelight, that they had been thrust into, even before they could speak.

It was rather disconcerting, how over-protective he now felt, more so, for Hilary, and he had just met her. Talk about insane.

''Would you stop pacing Red, you're giving me a headache,'' William called out to his brother.

Harry shot him a narrowed look before he walked to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Taking a few gulps, he calmed himself in order to think logically.

He may have a sister, a _twin_ sister to be more precise, who was brought up as an American and had the temper to match his beloved mother.

''We have a sister,'' he breathed out.

''We still have to make sure, she is, the real deal,'' William pointed out.

Harry smirked, ''There's no doubt, it's her.''

''Let grandmother be the judge of that,'' William leaned against the wall adjacent to the fireplace.

His brother gave a weary chuckle before closed his eyes.

Tomorrow would bring new surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all love this chapter, please subscribe, comment and add me to your various alerts. **

**~ Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Royal Family, only my Oc's.**

* * *

><p>'-thoughts<p>

''-speaking

* * *

><p>****Chapter 3****<p>

''_Limits, like fear, is often an illusion.''-Michael Jordan_

* * *

><p><span>Hilary P.O.V<span>

It had been two days since I had seen the Princes, I was sure they were looking for me though, I had seen countless secret service lurking at every corner, probably to try and get me to the Queen for dissection.

I didn't want to meet the Queen.

Anna was 'outside' person, though she complained at first, considering this was supposed to be our vacation and my constant worrying over _them_, wasn't healthy.

I decided that today would be the day I would rejoin my best friend and I didn't care who knows it, the only difference would be, I would adorn a disguise, well dark glasses and a hat could hardly be called a disguise.

I shrugged on my beige winter coat, rolled my hair so it was short and put it under my dark fedora and grabbed my glasses. I pushed it up on the bridge of my nose as I exited my Cabin.

Every-time I would turn a corner, I would stop, look then move along.

Though trying to outsmart high trained professionals, was a little easy, when you took into consideration that I had police-officers for a family.

Donny always said to look left but right first if you had to turn. Richie always cautioned me to have my senses turned on at all times and look for any and all exits, Steve, well he told me anything could be used in defense.

I had hoped that I wouldn't have to confront any of them, but I still held my head proudly, even though I was choosing to bravely runaway.

They were everywhere, they were recognizable with the royal crests on the breast pocket of their shirt pockets, some wore dark glasses, others were talking into mini-ear pieces, they weren't being that discreet about it at all and I heard the Queen had flown an hour ago thanks to Anna.

_No bloody wonder._

* * *

><p>Hilary stared clear of the main room, but somehow she ran into Harry again, for the third time.<p>

''We've got to stop meeting like this,'' she laughed lightly looking up at him.

He gave her a hand and pulled them both up.

''So your grandmother is here, any specific reason?'' she tried to ask nonchalantly, but it came out too eager.

He gave her an amused glance but answered, ''She wants to see you.''

Hilary backed away slowly, ''She—me…what?'' she stared at him dumbfounded.

Suddenly out of nowhere, two pair of arms grabbed her on either side, heaving her up, so her feet barely could reach the floor.

She struggled but she knew it was useless, when faced with two burly looking guys that make even Mark Henry, ( WWE) look like a kitten, it's best to just stay still.

She didn't.

''Let me go, you big oafs,'' she shrieked tugging helplessly to get her arms back, they didn't budge one bit.

''Not this time,'' Harry smirked. He turned to the two big guys in black, ''Take her away boys.''

Hilary only gaped.

''Harry...be reasonable.'' Her shouts went on deaf ears as they carried her away.

* * *

><p>It was nerve wrecking meeting the Queen of England.<p>

'She looks like a statue,'' was the first thought Hilary had of her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II.

The Queen took her time to observe the teen in front of her, after receiving a frantic call from her son about the a girl who could possibly be her granddaughter, she boarded the royal jet and made haste, eager to see the girl.

'She looks so much like her mother,' the Queen thought, looking at the familiar pair of blue eyes that were blinking rapidly at her curiously.

Hilary on the other hand just wanted to leave as quickly as possible, though it would've been impossible with the amount of guards posted at the door.

Her eyes strayed all over the room, refusing to look anywhere else.

''Hilary?'' the Queen spoke softly drawing Hilary's attention to her immediately, the guards seemed to have straightened as they heard her voice.

Soft, but powerful and slightly intimidating.

''Yes…?'' she replied shifting awkwardly.

''Come forte dear,'' she patted the seat next to her gently.

Hilary hesitantly stepped forward and bit her lip in nervousness as she sat down almost rigidly in her seat.

''So, err… Harry—'' she stopped before she could speak informally, amending it,—'' Prince Harry, said you would like to speak with me?''

The Queen smiled lightly and gestured for her to take the cup of tea in front of her, which had intricately designed petals in jade porcelain.

She took the tea, added her own sugar lumps and used the silver spoons to stir before taking a huge gulp of it.

'What I wouldn't do for some Rum!' she thought as the Queen spoke again, ''I'm sure my grandsons have gave you the general idea on our family history, but I needed to make sure I wasn't mistaken this time around, but I can see you look just like Diana, but you took your father's black hair.''

Hilary spluttered, ''Are—are—you sure—it's me? I-I-I-mean— you sure you have the right person?''

Queen Elizabeth sighed, but gestured for one of her assistants to bring the envelope on the table.

''In here are the test results comparing, Harry and your D.N.A, it will tell us, what we already know, but to pacify any and all your worries, it's just a precaution,'' she soothed.

Opening it she handed the documents to Hilary, who politely snatched it and started staring at the results.

''This is impossible,'' she mumbled under her breathe.

''But it's not, you are Hilary Diana Frances Elizabeth of Wales, Princess of the Great Britain.'' The Queen replied calmly.

''Unbelievable,'' Hilary muttered in disbelief.

_There goes my social life. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you enjoyed this update; another will come soon, but for now, please subscribe to my alerts and comment.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


End file.
